So wrong, so right
by Kimmydreamer
Summary: .PeterClaire. Così sbagliato. Eppure così giusto. Un amore segnato dal bisogno di andare contro le regole, contro la natura. Correndo il rischio di sentirsi perseguitati, di non poter più tornare indietro, di soffrire. Perchè ami, e tanto basta.


**So wrong, so right**

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, _

_you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

New York aveva il magnifico e drastico potere di amplificare sempre e dannatamente ogni cosa, almeno ai suoi occhi… anche la pioggia le appariva come una violenta ed impietosa cascata, così violenta da arrivarle fino alle ossa e farla rabbrividire ogni secondo di più.

Solo parzialmente convinta della profonda inutilità di ciò che stava facendo, Claire si strinse di più nell'esile giacchetta che si era messa addosso prima di uscire, quando troppo presa dalla sua destinazione non aveva avuto il tempo e la voglia di badare alle proprie azioni.

Buffo.

Perché più si avvicinava a quella tanto sospirata destinazione, e più si chiedeva cosa stesse facendo. E cosa avrebbe fatto, o detto, una volta giunta lì. Come avrebbe spiegato la sua presenza.

_So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters_

Le sue gambe sembravano sentire poco la tensione, tanto che erano loro a guidarla, chiedendosi, magari, per quale astruso e stupido motivo il resto del corpo della giovane non la smettesse di vibrare come una corda… non erano forse _giorni _che desiderava raggiungere il mastodontico palazzo – _ok, Claire, respira _– davanti al quale era appena arrivata…?

Tirò un lungo sospiro. Okay, era tutto a posto. Era lì per un motivo giusto, non c'era niente di cui aver paura. Era lì per Peter. Per avere la prova tangibile del fatto che fosse vivo, del fatto che il suo eroe respirasse e sorridesse ancora, che quel ragazzo che da mesi rappresentava ogni sua capacità di credere in qualcosa si fosse salvato, nonostante quell'enorme nuvola infuocata che aveva sovrastato New York poco tempo prima. La stessa luce accecante che le balenava davanti agli occhi ogni qual volta le capitasse di chiuderli.

Avanzò di qualche passo verso il portone, prima di allungare una mano sulla maniglia massiccia, con l'intento di appoggiarsi. Intento che fallì, perché le fu sufficiente un misero sforzo e l'enorme porta cedette; era aperta.

Sgusciò dentro e se la chiuse alle spalle, sospirando di flebile sollievo nell'istante in cui la pioggia smise di bagnarla. Ormai non era che un sordo e strascicante rumore di fondo.

Claire mandò giù un magone, prima di annullare la distanza che la divideva dalle scale e appoggiare il piede sul primo gradino.

_A window breaks down on lumdard street  
And a siren rings in the night_

Peter mandò sonoramente giù l'ultimo sorso di birra, prima di gettare senza troppa grazia la bottiglietta nel cestino. Quell'appartamento così familiare stava diventando una prigione, e le prigioni l'avevano sempre fatto impazzire. Nel senso più crudo e meno romantico del termine.

A volte aveva provato a chiedersene il motivo, scoprendo di non sapere perché si ostinasse a non voler uscire da quelle mura, non voler nemmeno tentare di venire di nuovo a contatto con quella bella e sana cosa chiamata vita… _forse perché mio fratello sta lottando con i calci e con i pugni per riaverla_, si disse amaramente, appoggiando entrambe le mani aperte sul tavolo della cucina e sbuffando.

Questo non era ciò che Nathan desiderava per lui, era pronto a giurarlo.

_Ma. Io. Non. Sono. Una. Fottuta. Macchina. _

E avrebbe sputato in faccia a chiunque si sarebbe permesso di dirgli come si doveva comportare, perché nessuno, _nessuno _poteva sapere cosa significava trovarsi in quella posizione.

Forse qualcuno avrebbe giudicato bizzarro che Peter Petrelli fosse in grado di odiare la vita, di odiare un mondo che non si decideva a mandargli un dannato segno, un minimo indizio che gli dicesse cosa doveva fare. Forse insegnare a chi era in procinto di morire a vivere con gioia aveva consumato ed esaurito tutta la sua convinzione, rendendolo incapace di crederci ancora…

"… bel fallito" si disse tra sé, contorcendo la bocca in una smorfia di disgusto.

L'idea di un'altra birra non sembrava essere così malvagia, dopotutto…

_Knock! Knock!_

"Oh, cazzo" imprecò istintivamente, quasi sobbalzando. Un paio di falcate e fu davanti alla porta, non del tutto sicuro di non essersi soltanto immaginato di aver sentito qualcuno bussare.

"Chi è?"

"… Peter…?"

C'è chi dice che alcune piccole cose come vedere qualcuno, sentire una voce, un profumo, una sensazione, possono essere così intense da regalare un raggio di sole al buio. C'è anche chi dice che sono tutte stronzate. Ma Peter, in quel momento più di qualunque altro, seppe che era vero.

_But I'm all right 'cuz I have you here with me,  
And I can almost see through the dark there is light_

"Claire…?!"

Non seppe come né quando aveva dato il comando alla propria mano e al proprio braccio, ma una manciata di secondi dopo la porta era aperta.

"Claire"

"Peter…"

Si guardarono per qualche istante, inconsciamente increduli e troppo… sì, _felici _anche per sorridere. Felici di avere di nuovo davanti a sé quel volto così rassicurante, il volto dell'unica persona che fosse mai riuscita a capire veramente ogni cosa di ciò che sentivano… fu per questo che finirono l'uno tra le braccia dell'altra senza pensarci due volte.

Un abbraccio protettivo, l'abbraccio di chi ha finalmente ritrovato la sua isola di pace.

"… sei tu…" mugugnò la biondina contro la sua maglietta, trattenendo a fatica le lacrime.

"Sono io" Peter le accarezzò affettuosamente la schiena. "Grazie a te"

Claire sciolse l'abbraccio, prima di sollevare lo sguardo confuso.

"Che vuoi dire…?"

Il moro scrollò le spalle, invitandola ad entrare e chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle. "Sarei morto a quest'ora se non ti avessi mai incontrata" … _ma sarai patetico, amico._

La ragazza gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso imbarazzato, qualcosa che, involontariamente, chiuse lo stomaco di Peter con una morsa paradisiaca e soffocante allo stesso tempo. La guardò per qualche istante di troppo, sentendosi quasi un ladro, e solo in quel momento sembrò accorgersi di quanto fossero bagnati i suoi capelli – malgrado, dopo l'abbraccio, lo fosse anche gran parte della sua maglietta – e brillanti i suoi occhi azzurri, che aveva sempre ricordato come colmi di vita e speranza.

_I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

Claire abbassò lo sguardo, costringendolo a distogliere gli occhi a sua volta. "Avanti, dammi la giacca"

La bionda fu ben felice di potersi finalmente togliere di dosso quell'ammasso di velluto fradicio, che Peter appese ad un traballante attaccapanni dietro la porta. Quando si voltò nuovamente verso di lei la vide accoccolarsi nelle proprie spalle cercando istintivamente di riprendere contatto con un ambiente per lo meno asciutto e più caldo di quella tempesta, e si scostò nervosamente il ciuffo dagli occhi.

"Aspetta, ti prendo qualcosa" fece pensieroso, prima di dirigersi verso la propria stanza, ma Claire cercò di fermarlo.

"Ehi, non è il caso, davvero. Mi sto già riscaldando"

Il ragazzo inarcò un sopracciglio. "Stai battendo i denti"

"… non me ne importa niente" le parole uscirono dalla sua bocca prima che Claire potesse fare qualsiasi cosa per fermarle, ma non se ne rammaricò più di tanto. In fondo non avrebbero potuto essere più vere. "Insomma, sono venuta qui per poterti finalmente… rivedere, e tu ti preoccupi di quella dannata pioggia?!" prese a gesticolare furiosamente, indicando, tra le altre cose, la finestra della cucina del piccolo appartamento.

_Poterti finalmente rivedere… _quelle parole stordirono Peter per un attimo, ma riuscì ad apparire disinvolto. "Va bene" sbuffò, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

Claire mandò giù un magone.

"… come stai?" chiesero nello stesso momento, prima di ridere nervosamente.

La ragazza si passò una ciocca gocciolante dietro l'orecchio.

"Tocca prima a te" concluse Peter eloquente, indicandola con fare vago.

Claire si morse un labbro. "Beh, come vuoi che stia? Sto come qualcuno che è arrivato a tanto così da sparare il primo colpo di pistola della sua vita all'unica persona che l'abbia mai capita" si morse la lingua quando vide la sua espressione incupirsi. _Brava scema. _"No! Cioè, non ti sto dando la colpa di niente" si affrettò a spiegare "riesco a capire perché me l'avevi chiesto" ... _no. No che non ci riesco. E odio mentire. Soprattutto a te. _"… ma insomma, credo che sia normale trovare un po' di… difficoltà nel ritornare alla vita di tutti i giorni, no?"

Peter chiuse gli occhi. "Difficoltà…" rise sarcasticamente "… se vogliamo chiamarla così" si passò una mano sul volto, riportando a galla il magone che opprimeva lo stomaco di Claire e facendole rimbombare in testa una delle domande che più le premeva rivolgergli. Per quanto non fosse sicura di volerne sapere la risposta.

"E… Nathan?" trattenne il fiato.

Peter si sentì strano, quasi come se poterne parlare con qualcuno al di fuori di se stesso rappresentasse un sollievo. "L'ho posato su un letto di ospedale quella notte, dopo essere esploso. Sono due settimane che non riesco a trovare il coraggio di andare a vedere come se la sta cavando. Lo so, è da codardi"

"Prego?!" la bionda spalancò gli occhi. "Sei riuscito a salvarlo un secondo dopo essere esploso come una bomba atomica! La maggior parte delle persone con cui mi è capitato di parlare lo davano per spacciato, e ti assicuro che non è piacevole"

"E tu? Tu cosa pensavi?"

Claire sospirò. "Che avresti fatto il possibile per salvargli la vita. Come lui ha fatto con… tutti quanti" tese istintivamente una mano avanti mentre parlava, una mano che un attimo dopo Peter afferrò. Facendole correre un insensato quanto inarrestabile brivido lungo la schiena. Erano sempre così grandi e calde quelle mani?

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

"Dici sul serio?"

La ragazza alzò gli occhi al cielo. "E cosa ci guadagnerei a mentirti? Non dirmi che ti suona strano che qualcuno abbia fiducia in te"

Peter fece una smorfia. "Più di quanto tu creda"

"E comunque adesso tocca a te"

Peter le lasciò la mano, prima di allargare le braccia. "Presto detto. Chiuso in casa da due settimane"

La bionda sbattè le palpebre. "Oh. Non ti ho… disturbato, vero?"

"Non sono abituato ad abbracciare chi arriva in casa mia _disturbandomi_" fece lui incredulo, strappandole un sorriso.

"Beh, intendevo dire… magari non sono la prima persona che avresti voglia di vedere" spiegò lentamente lei, alzando spallucce.

Peter trattenne a fatica una risata, per quanto non ci fosse proprio nulla di divertente. Anzi, riusciva a farsi pena da solo. Perché Claire aveva involontariamente centrato in pieno il punto, anche se al contrario. Per quanto fosse spaventoso e decisamente sconveniente, più ci pensava e più gli sembrava di avere davanti l'unica persona che… _MA SEI RINCOGLIONITO?!!_

"Questo, lascialo decidere a me" le rispose gentilmente, prima di scoccarle un pizzicotto sulla guancia. "Piuttosto, non mi piace vederti continuare a battere i denti"

"Infatti adesso vado" si affrettò a dire lei, avvicinandosi all'attaccapanni.

L'incredibile profumo di vita che insieme a sua nipote aveva fatto ingresso in quella casa sembrò svanire di colpo. "Oh. Beh, dove vai? Intendo dire, tu e tuo padre dove state qui a New York?"

Claire abbassò lo sguardo. "In un hotel del centro. Ci hanno raggiunti anche mia madre e mio fratello, stanno pensando a quale sia la destinazione migliore per rifarci una vita"

Peter mandò giù un magone. "Posso accompagnarti, se vuoi"

La ragazza lo guardò con fare falsamente preoccupato. "Non sia mai, se qualcuno ti vede in giro?"

Il ragazzo le rivolse un sorriso che mise incredibilmente in risalto l'asimmetria della sua bocca carnosa. "Non succederebbe, credimi"

"Mh?"

"… so volare e diventare invisibile" puntualizzò, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Claire sorrise istintivamente, realizzando che ne sarebbe valsa la pena anche solo per potersi sentire di nuovo protetta dal suo abbraccio forte. "Pensa che ho detto ai miei che sarei andata a dormire da mia nonna"

Peter inclinò il capo, decisamente non certo di aver capito bene. "Tua nonna? Mia… madre?"

La bionda annuì, conscia dell'assurdità della cosa. "Gli ho detto che ero preoccupata per te e per Nathan, e che volevo essere sicura di riuscire a pararle almeno una volta prima di lasciare New York" fece una smorfia sconsolata "… non so quanto ci abbiano creduto, ma non volevo farli preoccupare"

"Per cosa?"

"… perché avevo intenzione di passare anche tutta la notte in giro per la città pur di trovarti" disse in un filo di voce, evitando i suoi occhi.

Peter scosse convulsamente il capo, annullando la distanza tra lui e Claire e scompigliandole furiosamente i capelli umidi. "… dannazione a te e a quanto sei pazza, ragazzina" la strinse forte a sé, sentendo le sue braccia stringerlo a sua volta.

"Grazie" la sentì rispondere, prima di sciogliere l'abbraccio e guardarla dubbioso.

"Se vuoi posso accompagnarti da tua nonna"

La bionda si morse un labbro e il suo sguardo divenne quasi timoroso. "Veramente non è che… muoia dalla voglia di andarci. Non ti offendi, vero?"

Peter scoppiò a ridere. "… non preoccuparti" Ridendo. Stava _ridendo._ Non gli sembrava vero.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

"Vuoi fermarti qui?" … _ti prego, non capire male, non capire male, non capire male, non capire male… _ma che diavolo c'era da capire male, era suo zio, punto e basta. Uno zio che offre un riparo alla propria nipote in una notte tanto assurda. _Già, che bel quadretto. Fanculo. _

Claire prese a giocherellare nervosamente con una ciocca di capelli dorati e il suo viso si addolcì. "Non voglio darti altro fastidio, so che preferisci stare da solo. Volevo solo sapere come stavi" si morse un labbro "Posso solo chiederti di accompagnarmi all'hotel? Mi inventerò che mia nonna non era in casa e che ho preso un taxi"

Peter le poggiò entrambe le mani sulle spalle, cercando il suo sguardo. "Ti accompagno dove vuoi. Se mi prometti di fidarti di me se ti dico che non mi dai nessun fastidio qui" _Né in nessun altro posto._

Quegli occhi grandi e scuri così premurosi e amorevoli riuscirono a farla sorridere. "Mi fido di te"

Peter sospirò. "Andiamo, allora"

Avanzò fino alla finestra della cucina, aprendola. Un brivido di freddo corse lungo la schiena di Claire. La ragazza si morse un labbro, facendo comparire sul volto del giovane uomo un'espressione interrogativa. "Beh?"

La biondina chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, prima di tornare a guardarlo intimidita. "Se restassi… avresti qualcosa di asciutto da imprestarmi?"

Il moro le rivolse un sorriso piccolo e rassicurante, prima di richiudere la finestra.

_Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
and nothing else matters_

Claire si annodò l'accappatoio in vita, tirando delicatamente la tenda già traballante della doccia con una mano e tenendosi su l'indumento in modo che non toccasse il pavimento bagnato. _Sempre una buona cosa essere così alta._

Stese sulle piastrelle lo straccio che le aveva indicato Peter, prima di salirci sopra e lasciare andare l'accappatoio – che, come prevedibile, toccava terra abbondantemente.

Si guardò le mani, entrambe sepolte sotto venti buoni centimetri di tessuto spugnoso in più, prima di farle riemergere e afferrare la scatola del phon. Ci guardò dentro e inarcò un sopracciglio, prima di estrarre un groviglio di fili, plastica… e cellophan.

"Si direbbe che lo usi spesso il phon, mh?"

"… giusto una volta ogni tanto" la voce di Peter le giunse ovattata, facendola ridere tra sé.

"E rifai la confezione ogni volta…?" fece eloquente, inconsapevole del ragazzo che, dall'altra parte della porta, appoggiò la testa al muro con un sorriso e gli occhi chiusi.

"Mi hai beccato, maledizione. Promettimi di non dirlo a nessuno, okay?" la implorò con voce canzonatoria, sentendola ridere.

"… d'accordo" rispose Claire accondiscendente, ergendosi sulle punte dei piedi per attaccare la spina del phon alla presa.

Si asciugò i capelli senza perdere di vista per un misero secondo la sua immagine riflessa nello specchio, assurdamente cullata da quel ronzio fastidioso. Più tempo passava in quella casa e più le sembrava di sentirsi protetta, eppure il suo nervosismo non faceva che aumentare. La cosa più irritante era che non riusciva a realizzarne la ragione, o forse ci riusciva, ma era totalmente incapace di ammetterlo a se stessa.

_I have no confidence  
And I can't see why I should  
But I could do most anything for you  
And you know I would_

Era lì perché aveva bisogno di una prova che ciò per cui avevano lottato aveva portato a qualcosa.

Era lì perché gli voleva bene, perché era suo zio. _Gli voglio bene. Perché è mio zio. Mio zio, il fratello di mio padre_.

Ed era questo il punto del discorso in cui iniziava a mancarle l'aria e i nervi le salivano a fior di pelle, come se il suo intero essere rifiutasse quell'idea così ovvia e naturale.

Si scosse quando si accorse che i capelli erano quasi completamente asciutti, e che erano almeno cinque minuti che la sua mano se ne stava immobile con il phon puntato verso destra, in una direzione non meglio precisata.

Spense l'oggetto e lo ripose a posto, chiedendosi, con un sorriso rassegnato, tra quante decine di anni avrebbe di nuovo visto la luce.

Uscì dal bagno e si guardò intorno. "Peter?" chiamò, un istante prima di sentire alcuni passi provenire dalla porta di fronte a lei. La raggiunse e la aprì leggermente, sgusciando dentro e…

… _cazzo!_

"Oddio, scusami" riuscì a biascicare, voltando di colpo il capo nel momento in cui il ragazzo davanti a lei – di schiena e con niente addosso al di fuori dei pantaloni del pigiama – si voltava di colpo, sgranando gli occhi.

"Claire!" esclamò. "No, scusami tu, ti stavo… preparando la roba" indicò il letto con un cenno vago della mano "così tu puoi cambiarti qui e io vado in bagno" spiegò tutt'ad un fiato, mentre lei lentamente si rigirava verso di lui, scorgendo nel piccolo specchio appeso dall'altra parte della camera il proprio volto più rosso di un peperone.

"Scusami, dovevo bussare" insistette, desiderosa di sprofondare sottoterra e allo stesso tempo cercando di tenere – per quanto difficile – gli occhi incollati ai suoi, dal momento che qualsiasi altra cosa avesse guardato, sicuramente sarebbe stato peggio.

Peter le sorrise rassicurante, cercando di focalizzare la propria mente il più lontano possibile dalla scollatura dell'accappatoio che si stava lentamente ampliando. "Non c'è nessun problema" fece accarezzandole quasi paternamente la testa, prima di infilarsi in fretta e furia la casacca del pigiama che continuava a tenere in mano come un perfetto idiota e uscire dalla camera, passandole accanto. "E fai… come se fossi a casa tua"

"Mh" Claire non riuscì a rispondere altro, atterrita e disgustata da se stessa. Già sapeva che, per quanto bene le potesse volere, Peter la considerava pur sempre qualcosa di simile ad una bambina, e quel grazioso spettacolo non era stato altro che la ciliegina sulla torta: una bambina che diventa viola davanti a suo zio. Fantastico! Non riusciva ad immaginare nulla di più patetico. Con un profondo sospiro si avvicinò al letto, su cui giacevano un paio di pantaloni di felpa e una maglietta grande almeno il doppio di lei, entrambi accuratamente piegati. Accanto ad un paio di _boxer._

_Mh. Andiamo bene._

Furono i primi che prese in mano, guardandoli con aria circospetta. Se li infilò, pensando distrattamente a quanto scomodi dovessero sentirsi i ragazzi, che li indossavano per la maggior parte del loro tempo. Fece lo stesso con i pantaloni, prima di piegarsi e risvoltarli ben quattro volte finchè ebbero raggiunto una lunghezza per lo meno accettabile - e lei un livello di ridicolezza degno dello standard di quella sera. Senza perdere d'occhio la porta della stanza si sfilò l'accappatoio, prima di indossare la maglietta e constatare che le sue previsioni erano state abbastanza veritiere: ci sarebbe comodamente stata due volte.

E tutto ciò non faceva che intenerirla, senza che ce ne fosse un motivo preciso.

_When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know your alive_

Aprì leggermente la porta, guardandosi intorno, prima di sgusciare fuori, rabbrividendo quando i suoi piedi nudi toccarono il pavimento freddo del corridoio.

"… di qua" sentì la voce di Peter chiamarla, prima di voltarsi e vederlo sorridere.

Lo raggiunse in cucina nel momento in cui appoggiava una tazza fumante sul tavolo, invitandola a sedersi. "Ti piace il tè, vero?" le chiese, porgendole la zuccheriera e servendosi una tazza fumante a sua volta, prima di accomodarsi accanto a lei.

"Se non fosse stato per me a quest'ora saresti già a letto" si ostinò ad insistere Claire, abbassando lo sguardo e concentrandosi sul cucchiaino dello zucchero.

Il moro alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Non la trovo una grande attrattiva, ultimamente"

"Cosa?"

"Dormire" Peter scrollò le spalle, afferrando la situazione e la zuccheriera. "… dimmi basta" e iniziò con il primo cucchiaino. "Basta" la bionda lo fermò dopo il terzo, prima di decidersi, finalmente, a prendere il proprio e mescolare il contenuto della propria tazza, facendogli tirare un impercettibile sorriso di sollievo.

"… mi dispiace per i boxer" fece ad un certo punto lui, la faccia per metà affondata nel proprio tazzone.

Claire avvampò, presa in contropiede. "Niente di grave, posso sopravvivere" abbozzò un sorriso.

"Avevo veramente solo quelli. Fuori… dalla lavatrice, intendo dire" spiegò lui, con una smorfia.

"Adesso sei tu ad essere petulante" lo prese in giro la ragazza, rilassandosi un po'.

Peter si rabbuiò, fulminandola con lo sguardo. "E' usanza a casa tua dare del petulante al proprio zio…?"

"_Certo_, se si fa tutte queste paranoie" rispose istintivamente, prima di guardarlo preoccupata. "Non… ti sarai offeso, vero?"

Il ragazzo scoppiò a ridere, riuscendo per un pelo a non sputare fuori un'abbondante sorsata di tè e beccandosi una linguaccia in risposta.

"Puoi piantarla?!" fece Claire dopo un po', notando il modo irritante in cui il sorriso si era piazzato in maniera ormai stazionaria sul volto del giovane.

"E' che è davvero il colmo sentirti dare del paranoico a qualcuno, Claire. Non hai idea di cos'era prima la tua faccia"

Qualcosa della sua risata le fece mancare la terra sotto i piedi. Non bisognava essere dei geni per notare la differenza tra la luce che aleggiava nei suoi occhi ora e il buio in cui li aveva colti nel momento in cui era arrivata. Non si credeva certo capace di tanto, ma se, anche in piccola misura, la sua presenza aveva aiutato, forse ne era valsa veramente la pena.

"Lo sai a cosa pensavo?" chiese ad un tratto.

Peter inarcò un sopracciglio. "… sono tutto orecchie"

"Che io e te… insomma, siamo stati così fondamentali l'uno per l'altra, ci siamo _salvati la vita_… e sappiamo così poco… l'uno dell'altra" spostò lo sguardo verso la finestra. "Intendo dire, se le cose fossero andate diversamente magari saremmo cresciuti insieme" fece pensierosa "e ci conosceremmo da sempre"

… _e io sarei totalmente, assolutamente ed irrimediabilmente tuo zio, in tutto e per tutto._ Peter non riuscì a trattenere l'espressione decisamente poco entusiasta che fece istintivamente capolino sul suo volto, facendole assumere uno sguardo interrogativo.

"Hai ragione" si affrettò a rispondere, abbozzando un sorriso. "Ma non è mai troppo tardi, giusto?"

Claire sorrise a sua volta. "In fondo non abbiamo nient'altro da fare"

"Okay" Peter stette al gioco, prima di raddrizzare la schiena e schiarirsi la voce. Le porse solennemente la mano. "Piacere, Peter Petrelli"

La ragazza rise divertita. "… Claire Bennet" rispose poi, stringendogliela.

"E' un onore, signorina" il ragazzo chinò il capo. "E posso chiederle… quanti anni ha?"

"Mmh, subito diretto, eh?" la bionda storse il naso. "… sedici. Lei?"

Un numero, che bastò a stordire per un attimo Peter. Sedici, dannazione, _sedici_.

"Oh, io ve… ventisei" rispose con un cenno vago della mano, grattandosi una tempia.

Claire inclinò leggermente il capo, come a volerlo guardare meglio.

"Che c'è, li porto così male?"

"… al contrario" la bionda mandò giù un magone. "Secondo me sembri più giovane"

Peter abbassò lo sguardo. "E' da quando ho dieci anni che me lo dicono" tornò a guardarla. "Destra o mancina?" chiese retorico, sollevando prima una mano e poi l'altra.

Claire alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Destra"

Di nuovo quell'adorabile sorriso storto. "Mancino. Non avremmo mai potuto essere compagni di banco"

"Che insormontabile dramma"

"Che fai, sfotti?"

Claire rise.

"Innamorata?" incalzò Peter, dopo una breve pausa. L'espressione sul suo volto si era fatta più seria.

La ragazza sentì le proprie guance andare in fiamme. "Alla faccia della discrezione"

"Mai detto di essere discreto" si giustificò lui. "Comunque non c'è problema: vogliamo fare… colore preferito?"

Claire sbuffò rassegnata. "… non sono innamorata. Innamorato?"

"_Alla faccia della discr…_ Dio mio che sguardo omicida" fece finta di ripararsi con le proprie mani. "Va bene, va bene. Diciamo che…" sospirò "… che era da un sacco di tempo che nessuno me lo chiedeva più"

La bionda deglutì. "Mon devi parlarmene per forza" cercò di rassicurarlo. "Possiamo… passare ad un altro argomento"

Il moro si prese il volto tra le mani, entrambi i gomiti appoggiati sul tavolo. "Se ti dicessi che l'ultima donna che ho amato è morta per colpa mia, mi crederesti un mostro?"

Claire sbattè gli occhi un paio di volte. "Non.. riesco ad immaginare una situazione che mi porti a vederti come un mostro" fece piano, ma nei suoi occhi azzurri ora brillava un velo di incomprensione, quasi spavento.

Peter respirò rumorosamente. "Non aveva senso che stessimo insieme, non aveva senso nemmeno che io la amassi. Quando mi fermavo a pensarci riuscivo quasi a convincermi di lasciar perdere, poi vedevo lei e…" sospirò "mi sembrava di vedere qualcosa nei suoi occhi, come la certezza che anche lei mi volesse al suo fianco. In realtà era solo tanto confusa"

_There's something in your eyes  
Makes me wanna lose myself,  
Makes me wanna lose myself in your heart_

Claire incrociò le braccia sul tavolo. "Io non credo che qualcuno guardi con quegli occhi quando è solo confuso"

Al moro venne da ridere sommessamente. "E tu che ne sai di quali occhi sto parlando?"

"Ho visto come brillavano i tuoi, un attimo fa" rispose semplicemente, arrossendo appena "… mentre ne parlavi. E me ne son fatta un'idea abbastanza chiara"

"Sei gentile" Peter le sorrise grato "ma le cose non sono così semplici quando… beh, lei era di un altro"

"Oh" Claire abbassò lo sguardo. "Mi dispiace veramente" era così strano sentire la persona con il cuore più grande che avesse mai conosciuto parlare in quel modo.

"E la cosa assurda è che io lo sapevo!" si passò una mano sul volto. "Sapevo tutto perfettamente. E ancora una volta sono stato l'ultimo degli idioti, mi credevo così indispensabile per lei, ho dato per scontato che lei volesse farla finita con quella storia, non ho neanche pensato che forse la cosa giusta sarebbe stata aiutarla a…" la voce gli si ruppe, e abbassò violentemente gli occhi.

"Avanti, dimmelo che mi ritieni uno schifoso egoista"

"E cosa… le è successo?" Claire lo ignorò.

"Isaac voleva uccidermi" Peter serrò forte le labbra. "E lei è arrivata così all'improvviso che… io ero invisibile, dannazione, ma se avessi saputo che lei era in pericolo non avrei mai fatto nulla per…" si fermò per un attimo, trattenendo il respiro "… lo so, è colpa mia. E non dire niente, ti prego"

Claire tirò un lungo respiro, prima di spostare lo sguardo verso la finestra.

Peter la guardò curiosamente per un attimo. "Claire?"

"Mh?"

"… tutto a posto?"

"Mi hai detto tu di non dire niente"

Ad entrambi scappò da ridere. Era una situazione decisamente troppo assurda. "Okay, puoi parlare"

La bionda alzò gli occhi al cielo. "E come diavolo faccio, continui a guardarmi in un modo che farebbe paura anche ad un muro!"

Istintivamente il moro abbassò gli occhi. "E' che… non avrei mai pensato di poterlo raccontare a qualcuno"

Il volto di Claire si addolcì, tentando un sorriso. "Non ti giudico un mostro, se è di questo che ti stai preoccupando"

Peter le rispose con un piccolo sorriso triste. "Ma nemmeno la persona che credevi che fossi, vero?"

Ma la bionda lo ignorò. "Perché quando sorridi storci la bocca in quel modo?"

Peter sbuffò. "Perché non so farlo in altri modi"

La ragazza scrollò le spalle. "E' divertente"

Di tutta risposta Peter accentuò il sorriso, mettendo ancora più in evidenza quel bizzarro dettaglio e facendola ridere. Dannazione, sarebbe stato lì ad ascoltarla ridere e guardare il suo volto mentre lo faceva anche per ore… e _dannazione_, non andava per niente bene.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies_

"Tu, invece?" chiese, scostandosi il ciuffo dagli occhi e cercando di scacciare dalla propria mente quell'idea decisamente malsana.

Claire storse le labbra in una smorfia annoiata. "Non ho molta fortuna con i ragazzi" la sua voce divenne un po' imbarazzata, mentre fissava la propria tazza.

Peter strabuzzò gli occhi. "Non ci credo" fece categorico, pentendosene un secondo dopo.

La bionda sollevò gli occhi.

Il moro si grattò una tempia. "Beh, voglio dire… sei una bella ragazza, lo trovo strano"

Claire si morse un labbro. "Non sai che bel carattere mi ritrovo"

Peter scosse il capo. "E' bello vederti fare di tutto per battermi, ma paranoica come il sottoscritto non lo sarai mai"

"Mh, vuoi scommettere?"

"… e poi non prendertela, non è colpa tua. È una questione di geni"

La bionda rise sommessamente. "Che consolazione" ma nonostante il suo sarcasmo, Peter vide i suoi occhi illuminarsi ancora una volta. _Piantala, coglione_.

"Vieni qua" Peter agì di istinto, ancora prima di collegare la bocca e il resto del corpo con il cervello, alzandosi in piedi e dirigendosi verso la piccola porta-finestra, facendole cenno di raggiungerlo.

Claire obbedì, un po' titubante, scrutando i suoi occhi interrogativa.

"Guarda" indicò con un cenno del capo la maestosa vista che il suo modesto appartamento offriva, una New York notturna e illuminata che splendeva a scapito della pioggia. "Come ti sembra?"

La bionda si strinse nelle spalle. "Enorme" confessò sinceramente, lasciandosi scappare un piccolo sorriso subito dopo.

Peter annuì. "Ci vivo da ventisei anni e ancora riesce a stupirmi quanto possa essere… _grande_" si perse con lo sguardo oltre la ringhiera del balcone, accarezzando la porzione di Manhattan davanti a loro. Chiuse gli occhi. "E sarebbe bastato un secondo in più a spazzare tutto via" il suo fu poco più che un sussurro, ma sufficiente a far balzare il cuore di Claire in gola.

Si assicurò che le sue mani non tremassero eccessivamente, prima di appoggiarne timidamente una su un braccio del ragazzo. "Fa… male?"

Il moro sospirò. "Cosa, saltare in aria?" riaprì gli occhi, prima di spostare lo sguardo su di lei. "E'… strano. Senti il tuo corpo sempre più vicino a cessare di esistere, quindi quello non può darti dolore… è il cuore a farlo"

Claire lo guardò interrogativa, e il ragazzo allungò una mano fino a darle un pizzicotto sulla guancia. Di nuovo, come quel giorno. Di nuovo quel tocco caldo e rassicurante, di nuovo quel profumo di affetto che le fece chiudere gli occhi per un interminabile istante.

"Avevo paura, ma non per me. E non è uno squallido tentativo di apparire nobile o altruista, ma semplicemente una consapevolezza… non c'era niente di così eccezionale da poterlo rimpiangere in Peter Petrelli, ma c'era… e _c'è _ancora qualcun altro che merita di andare avanti"

"Questa è una colossale stronzata!" il fervore di Claire lo lasciò interdetto e intontito per un attimo, facendogli sbattere ripetutamente gli occhi davanti ad una ragazza più decisa che mai, imponente nonostante la sua altezza decisamente ridotta, lo sguardo duro e le mani sui fianchi.

"Claire, ti prego…"

"… no, _io _ti prego! Perché è da quando mi hai chiesto di _spararti _che voglio dirtelo, ma ero troppo terrorizzata da… neanche lo so da cosa!"

Peter scosse il capo. "Dirmi cosa?!"

"… tanto ho capito che è inutile"

"Sono qui, avanti"

Claire si passò nevriticamente i capelli dietro le orecchie.

"Non ce la faccio a sentirti parlare di te come di qualcosa di cui potrei fare a meno" fece con una voce piccola e sconfitta, voltandogli le spalle.

Decisamente scosso dal suono dolce e disarmante di quelle parole, Peter allungò istintivamente un braccio, fermandosi prima di sfiorare la mano di lei con la propria. "Mi conosci da appena un mese"

Lentamente, Claire si voltò, lo sguardo sempre basso. "Potrebbero anche essere due giorni" e solo in quel momento il moro notò le lacrime che le imperlavano le guance.

_There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

… e senza degnare di un centesimo della propria attenzione la valanga di voci che gli picchettavano violentemente e dolorosamente il cervello, supplicandolo di ragionare e di rendersi conto di ciò che stava facendo, Peter annullò la distanza che lo separava da Claire, prendendole il volto tra le mani e asciugandole quelle due sottili scie umide con i pollici.

"… potrebbero anche essere due ore" non si accorse di quanto rotta fosse la sua voce, ma della morbidezza di quella pelle rosea che mai aveva saggiato così a lungo e di quanto azzurri e lucidi fossero quei grandi occhi colmi di stupore e disarmati da lui tanto quanto lui lo era da se stesso.

"Peter…" un sussurro appena accennato, prima che le labbra di lui cingessero quelle di Claire in un tocco dolce e proibito.

_Maledizione, maledizione, maledizione… non sta succedendo, non sta succedendo, non sta succedendo!!!_

… _fermami, ti prego, fai qualcosa, QUALUNQUE cosa… dimmi che mi odi, che ti faccio schifo, che vuoi scappare e non tornare mai più…_

_Staccati… dannazione, smettila! Perché lo stai facendo, Peter, è già abbastanza doloroso…_

_Lasciala andare… non puoi farle questo, smettila. Lasciala andare, cazzo!!_

Claire perse il conto delle volte in cui il suo cuore aveva preso a balzare senza sosta dal petto alla gola, mentre si conficcava spasmodicamente le unghie nei palmi delle mani e sentiva la testa girarle vorticosamente. Sapeva solo che quelle labbra sapevano di buono, che nonostante il paradosso sapevano di puro e di fresco, e sapeva che doveva staccarsi.

_I try too hard and  
Then I give up way too easily  
I'm the runner-up inside of you  
And you're the winner inside of me_

Fu Peter a farlo, dandole immediatamente le spalle, il volto tra le mani.

"Scusami, Claire, ti prego" singhiozzò. "Ti giuro che non volevo, io…" … _e pure bugiardo._

Claire si morse un labbro, senza trovare il coraggio di pensare a ciò che era appena successo. Dopotutto _doveva _trattarsi di un sogno, da cui era stata crudelmente costretta a svegliarsi…

"Non preoccuparti, è… stato un incidente" una di quelle frasi fatte che _odiava_.

E che fece spalancare gli occhi del ragazzo davanti a lei. "… sì, certo. Un incidente"

La bionda gli diede le spalle, prima di passarsi nevriticamente una mano tra i capelli. "No. Chi ha un incidente non muore dalla voglia di riviverlo un attimo dopo" si voltò nuovamente. Ora le lacrime erano molte di più.

Peter guardò quegli occhi arrossati, desiderando solo di poterla abbracciare con una forza tale da cancellare ogni paura ed ogni rancore, di poter farli tornare azzurri e splendenti come sempre, di poter asciugare quelle lacrime con le sue labbra, di… di poter fare qualunque cosa, anche la più folle e sconsiderata, pur di farla sorridere.

"Perché, Peter, perché?..." la vide scuotere convulsamente il capo. "… perché bisogna perdere tempo desiderando qualcosa di così sbagliato?!"

"Perché il mondo fa schifo, Claire" rispose lui amaramente, sfiorandole una guancia con il dorso della mano. "Fa schifo per tutti, anche per te e anche per me"

La bionda annuì, sentendosi stordita. "Va bene. Hai ragione. Facciamo finta di niente, okay?" gli tese la mano, in una tacita richiesta di supporto e sostegno nella lotta contro un sentimento che si sentiva decisamente piccola per poter contrastare.

Peter deglutì, forzando un sorriso. _Facciamo finta di niente_. Avrebbe voluto trovare le parole per spiegarle che era troppo tardi per fare finta di niente, che era troppo tardi per avere dubbi su qualcosa che era fin troppo chiaro e delineato. "E' questo che vuoi?"

Claire si trattenne a stento dall'urlare con tutto il fiato che possedeva e anche di più. Come poteva essere così codardo da riversare ogni cosa su di lei?!

"E tu?"

Peter si chinò, baciandole la testa. "Senti, è un gran casino, d'accordo? Ma hai ragione, se vuoi facciamo finta di niente. Dimmi solo che lo vuoi, ti prego. Devo sentirtelo dire" e c'era veramente una luce di supplica nei suoi occhi "… ti… prego" … _perché mi sei rimasta solo più tu. Se devo perderti, voglio almeno che sia per una buona ragione, cazzo._

"Tu cosa vuoi, Peter?" insistette la ragazza, rigirandogli la domanda e sollevando gli occhi fino a puntarli nei suoi.

_Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters_

Il moro sentì l'imminente bisogno di allontanarsi, per prevenire l'inevitabile. Le diede le spalle senza troppa grazia, prima di fare qualche passo avanti.

_Te. Te, te, te, te, TE, dannazione. E faccio schifo più di tutto il mondo messo insieme._

"Non… ti deve interessare. Ci sono troppe cose che non potresti capire. Preoccupati di cosa vuoi tu"

Per Claire quella fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso. "Sì, eh?! Mi pare anche giusto, dall'alto dei tuoi ventisei anni non ti senti in grado di fare una scelta e dai a me la responsabilità!" senza rendersene conto si era messa a gridare.

"Non capisci di cosa stai parlando, Claire, devi starmi lontana" ringhiò il ragazzo, respirando pesantemente.

La bionda si portò entrambe le mani sui fianchi. "E se non fosse quello che _voglio_¸ mh?!"

"Benissimo, allora dimmi che cos'è!" anche lui urlava ora.

Un brivido di paura la colse, e solo dopo qualche istante si accorse che il rumore assordante che le riempiva le orecchie, impedendole di sentire qualsiasi altra cosa, era il suo respiro affannato. "Io… non posso prendermi la responsabilità di decidere perché tu hai paura di farlo"

Sul volto di Peter fece capolino una smorfia di furia e malcelata frustrazione. "Benissimo. Andiamo"

"… andia…"

"Ti accompagno a casa tua" la fulminò con uno sguardo così forte e penetrante da farle tremare le gambe. Claire gli lanciò un'occhiataccia di pura protesta e fece per aprire bocca, ma il ragazzo la fermò con un cenno della mano. "E non provare a _fiatare_, Claire, o ti assicuro che te ne faccio pentire. Non sto scherzando"

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get _

_a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes_

_No. Questo NO._

"Io fiato quando mi pare e p…"

Due bocche che si scontrarono violentemente, braccia che presero a stringere con forza e disperata necessità, due cuori che presero a correre all'impazzata e in sintonia, seppure fosse troppa la differenza di altezza perché potessero battere uno contro l'altro.

Accadde tutto troppo in fretta perché Claire avesse potuto dire come, sapeva solo che era reale, e che… _oh_, se lo era. E che era svergognatamente fantastico.

Fu costretta ad interrompere il bacio quando un singhiozzo la scosse con forza inaudita, e si lasciò cullare da un abbraccio altrettanto bisognoso, sentendo il proprio cuore fare una capriola per la gioia quando il moro affondò il volto tra i suoi boccoli biondi.

"Io ho solo paura di perderti di nuovo" riuscì a balbettare, serrando convulsamente le mani intorno a due lembi della sua maglietta. "Finchè sono con te non me ne importa niente di andare contro le regole, di fare qualcosa di sbagliato, di…"

"No, Claire" il moro le passò un dito lungo le labbra. "Non posso farlo, io no, non… ti abbandono, Claire. Ma dimmi che lo vuoi anche tu, ti prego"

"… con tutta me stessa" appena il tempo di soffiare quelle parole – così poche eppure così vere – che un altro abbraccio li aveva travolti, insieme ad altre lacrime, insieme a tanta paura, troppa per essere dissipata così in fretta. Ma finchè conviveva con quel turbine di emozioni, non sarebbe stata quella paura a fermarli.

_Lose your way  
And I will follow  
Here today  
And here tomorrow  
Like my freedom I know  
I'll never let you go_

Peter sciolse l'abbraccio per poterla baciare di nuovo, cercando di scacciare dalla propria mente e dal proprio cuore quel fastidioso ronzio che lo faceva sentire sporco e squallido, cercando di lasciare tutto il posto possibile alla dolcezza di quelle labbra morbide, alla tenerezza di tanta indecisione, alla propria voglia di guidarla… dovunque fossero diretti.

Perché non c'era fretta, e non voleva che ce ne fosse.

Spinse lentamente la lingua tra le sue labbra, lasciando a lei il compito di approfondire ulteriormente il bacio, anche se fu lui stesso a lasciarsi andare quando le mani di Claire scesero ad accarezzargli il petto. Non con l'arroganza e la sensualità di una donna matura, ma assetate d'amore e di una sicurezza che lui sapeva di non poterle dare.

Abbandonò delicatamente le sue labbra per salire a baciarle il naso ed entrambi gli occhi chiusi, facendola ridere. Per un attimo la sedia alle spalle di Claire sembrò attirarlo, ma quasi subito venne colto da un'idea ancora migliore.

Godendosi la sorpresa sul volto di Claire le passò un braccio sotto le ginocchia e con l'altro le sorresse la schiena, prendendola in braccio e lasciando che lei si aggrappasse con le braccia attorno al suo collo. Si diresse verso la porta finestra che li separava dal balcone, prima di fermarsi un attimo e aprirla telepaticamente.

Le loro bocche ripresero a cercarsi ancora prima che Peter mettesse i piedi sul granito gelido del balcone, troppo impegnati e persi nel loro mondo anche per accorgersi che aveva finalmente smesso di piovere.

_Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

Il giovane uomo la strinse di più a sé quando la sentì scossa da un brivido, accarezzandole un po' la schiena con la mano che la sorreggeva.

"Freddo?" le sussurrò, la fronte premuta contro quella di lei.

Claire sollevò una mano fino ad accarezzargli il volto, sorridendogli.

"Ehi, che c'è?"

La ragazza scrollò le spalle. "Simone te l'ha mai detto che sei bellissimo?"

Peter chiuse gli occhi, imprimendosi in testa quel sorriso, lo stesso che tempo prima si era accorto di non voler dimenticare per nulla al mondo. Ma questa volta non era triste.

"Ti fidi di una persona un po' più grande di te, ragazzina?"

"Sentiamo"

Peter sorrise, storcendo la bocca come al solito. "Di fianco a te sembro la persona più banale e normale del mondo"

Claire alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Adesso sei patetico"

"Dico sul serio!" stavano ridendo entrambi. "Lascia parlare un uomo"

"… e tu una donna!"

"Oh ooooh"

Ma Claire si fece seria, facendo leva sulle braccia che gli teneva attorno al collo per tirarsi più su.

"E'… questo" gli tracciò la sagoma degli occhi con un dito, accarezzandogli le palpebre "il modo in cui guardano i tuoi occhi. Non potrai mai capire cosa si prova"

Peter annuì. "Fidati, lo capisco bene"

Gli occhi di Claire si illuminarono. "Davvero?"

Questa volta fu lui a percorrerle il profilo degli occhi con la punta delle dita. "Perché, non ci credi?" aveva improvvisamente cambiato tono, ora la sua espressione la divertiva.

"Sì!" e senza esitare gli buttò nuovamente le braccia attorno al collo, e ancora, ancora, ancora baci. Ancora quel sapore dolce e naturale delle labbra di lei, salato e intossicante di quelle lui, ancora quelle lingue che si scontravano in una carezza che sapeva di amore, amore e basta.

Di voglia di passare minuti, ore a baciarsi in quel modo senza pretendere nulla di più, perché era troppo bello, troppo sbagliato e troppo giusto… era troppo. Di crogiolarsi nel desiderio di sapere come sarebbe stato andare 'oltre' insieme a lei, insieme alla sua Claire, ma deciso ad offrirle tutto ciò che poteva per farla sentire a suo agio. O di pensare che tutti gli altri baci che le era capitato di dare nel corso della sua vita di sedicenne erano stati semplicemente bazzecole rispetto a _quello_. Sentirsi adulta, tra le braccia di un uomo, e sconsiderata come una bambina.

"Okay, okay" Peter le baciò la fronte quando un altro brivido – molto più forte – la scosse. Non riusciva a spiegarsi come fosse possibile, dal momento che lui, dal canto suo, era sulla buona strada verso la combustione, ma non attese che lei glielo chiedesse – probabilmente non l'avrebbe mai fatto – per fare retro-front e rientrare nell'appartamento, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle con un calcio.

Claire ci mise qualche secondo a riprendere la sensibilità delle proprie gambe quando Peter la rimise a terra, e le ci volle un po' per accorgersi che i suoi piedi non si stavano muovendo da soli, ma era Peter ad averla presa per mano. Soprattutto per realizzare quale fosse la loro destinazione.

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever_

Il cuore le si fermò quando si ritrovò nella stessa camera da letto in cui si era cambiata… una, due ore prima, poco importava quanto tempo fosse passato.

_Calmati. Non puoi aver paura adesso. Non puoi, non puoi, non puoi._

"Io credo" esordì Peter, prima di mordersi un labbro "che sia meglio per tutti e due se… tu dormi qui e io vado di là" annuì ripetutamente "… sul divano, intendo, sì"

Forse era perché quell'abat-jour illuminava i loro volti più di quanto avessero fatto le luci della New York notturna mentre erano sul balcone, ma improvvisamente le appariva impacciato ed insicuro.

Deglutì, cercando di suonare disinvolta. "Certo, no? È così che avevamo deciso di fare. Se vuoi dormire nel tuo letto posso andare io sul divano…"

Peter la bloccò con un cenno della mano, sorridendole rassicurante. "Tranquilla, non c'è… problema" si avvicinò fino ad appoggiare la fronte contro quella di Claire, vedendola chiudere gli occhi un attimo dopo.

_Adesso penserai che sono solo una bambina, lo so, lo so, dannazione! _i pensieri di Claire. Peter strinse i denti, cercando di concentrarsi su qualcos'altro. Sapeva che non era corretto, e che non lo voleva, e che mai avrebbe potuto farle nulla di simile… _Ho solo paura, Peter, tanta paura, non so da dove iniziare… ma non voglio deluderti, non voglio perderti… dimmi solo quello che devo fare, ti prego. Ho paura, maledizione!_

"… non aver paura" il moro si chinò fino a depositarle un bacio a fior di labbra, accarezzandole i capelli con una gentilezza inaudita. "Non ti farei mai del male"

Claire strizzò forte gli occhi, cercando in se stessa il coraggio di tornare a reggere il suo sguardo. "L'ultimo… l'ultimo ragazzo con cui… che poi sarebbe anche il primo, il primo con cui sia mai arrivata vicino a…"

"… ho capito" la esortò lui.

Claire scosse il capo. "Mi ha uccisa, Peter"

Il moro sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte, abbassando lo sguardo, cercando di capacitarsi delle parole appena udite.

"Io non…"

"… lo so, tu non sei come lui, non dovrei pensarci, gli è stata cancellata la memoria ed è assurdo che io non possa… trovarmi in una situazione come questa senza ripensare a lui, ma…"

Peter le scansò un ciuffo biondo dal volto. "Facciamo quello che vuoi" le promise dolce "… non ti sto chiedendo niente. Non lo farei mai"

Claire abbassò il capo. "Io voglio dimenticarlo" buttò fuori in un sussurro appena accennato.

Il moro scosse il capo, accarezzandole una guancia. "Ma non deve essere questo a farti fare le tue scelte. Non deve essere un bastardo" _stronzo, puttaniere, coglione, pezzo di merda, figlio di puttana _"a decidere per te, Claire. La tua prima volta si merita che tu sia pronta per lei" le scoccò un pizzicotto sul naso, strappandole un piccolo sorriso sconsolato "… e se senti il bisogno di aspettare, vuol dire che…" _dillo, cazzo. Lo stai facendo per lei _"… che è la cosa giusta da fare" … _ma se non la daresti a bere nemmeno a tua nonna, pagliaccio che non sei altro._

_Okay, o adesso o non glielo dirai mai più_

"Io non so se sono pronta o no" la bionda sospirò "non ci capisco molto, anzi… non ci capisco proprio niente. Ma la mia prima volta vorrei che fosse con te" _non ci credo, lo sto dicendo veramente! _"… e sono un paradosso vivente, perché sei mio zio, perché ho una paura matta, perché forse brucerò all'inferno o in un luogo anche peggiore. È solo che… non so neanche quando ci rivedremo dopo stanotte"

_Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much_

Il cuore di Peter era in procinto di scoppiare. _Calma, calma, calma. Prima di tutto c'è lei._ "Sei… sicura, Claire?"

La bionda deglutì, chiuse gli occhi e annuì lievemente, prima di riaprirli.

Il moro tirò un lungo respiro, prima di sorriderle.

Le prese una delle sue mani chiuse a pugno tra le sue, prima di aprirgliela e portarsela alla bocca, baciandone il palmo con una lentezza estenuante. Claire si ritrovò a ringraziare che ci fosse la mano di Peter a sorreggere la sua, che altrimenti avrebbe sicuramente preso a tremare incontrollabilmente. Si impose di rilassarsi, mentre la lingua del ragazzo le accarezzava tutte le dita, una per una, lasciando una scia umida e tiepida. La ragazza distolse istintivamente gli occhi dal suo volto, come se guardarlo ancora per qualche attimo potesse farle girare la testa fino a farla svenire.

Una mano grande e virile le risollevò il volto, e subito le sue labbra incontrarono quelle ormai conosciute di Peter in un bacio lento e meno urgente dei precedenti, ma molto più carico di promesse. Molto più profondo.

La sua mano ancora umida si intrecciò con quella libera di Peter, e subito un briciolo di sicurezza sembrò impadronirsi di lei… sicurezza che vacillò non appena il ragazzo ruppe il bacio e tornò a guardarla con quegli occhi muschiati. Le sembrava di non essere mai stata così vicina a lui, neanche quando l'aveva presa in braccio.

Sorrise imbarazzata. "… non so quello che devo fare" bisbigliò appena, terribilmente rossa in volto.

Peter ricambiò il sorriso, prima di sollevare eloquentemente le braccia.

_Okay. Respira. _Claire afferrò i lembi della sua maglietta, sfilandogliela da sopra la testa e spettinandogli ulteriormente i capelli già disordinati.

_Never cared for what they do,  
never cared for what they know,  
but I know_

Maledicendo chiunque avesse dotato gli esseri umani della capacità di arrossire, gli sfiorò il petto con entrambe le mani, per sentirlo liscio e fremente. Peter scosse il capo, prima di alzare gli occhi al cielo, prenderle le mani nelle proprie e premere di più contro il proprio petto, facendola rabbrividire. Colto l'invito del ragazzo, la bionda provò ad accarezzarlo più a fondo, scendendo lungo l'addome e risalendo lentamente, senza riuscire a credere ai suoi sensi, per quanto i muscoli che aveva sotto le sue mani fossero dannatamente reali.

Peter chiuse gli occhi, si morse un labbro e respirò profondamente. Era come se avesse perso il controllo di se stesso – e di una situazione che era stato sicuro di poter gestire… e Claire non gli stava facendo _niente_. Niente a cui, nelle sue esperienze passate, non fosse stato in grado di resistere.

La prese per la vita e la attirò più vicina, afferrandole la maglietta e sfilandogliela come lei aveva fatto un attimo prima.

_Fa male agli occhi guardarti, Claire… _la ammirò senza sfiorarla, beandosi di quanto fosse semplice e meravigliosa, e in balia di lui, e _bella_. Nulla a cui avesse mai assistito e che mai avrebbe visto sarebbe stato comparabile alla sua Claire. Alle sue guance arrossate, alle sue labbra tremanti, a quella cascata di capelli color oro che non riuscivano a celare i seni perfetti, e a tutto il resto. Che, decisamente, non si trovava nello stato mentale da poter elencare, nemmeno a se stesso.

La ragazza si strinse nelle spalle quando le dita di Peter sciolsero il nodo che teneva su quei pantaloni decisamente troppo larghi per lei, facendoglieli cadere ai suoi piedi.

Sorrise intenerito. "Sei bellissima in boxer" dolce e spontaneo. Sincero.

Fu Claire, questa volta, ad alzare gli occhi al cielo. "Piantala, per favore" ma le mancò il fiato quando vide il ragazzo togliersi anche i propri pantaloni… rimanendo in un abbigliamento identico a quello di lei.

"A-anche tu" riuscì a biascicare, facendolo ridere.

"Okay" le rivolse il suo solito sorriso impertinente "adesso che siamo tutti e due bellissimi possiamo ritornare dove eravamo rimasti?"

_Walk the line  
I'll walk inside you  
Change your mind  
Let your love decide you  
It's the reason I know  
You'll never let me go_

Claire sorrise brevemente, ricevendo di buon grado il bacio che lui le diede, lasciandosi coinvolgere in un abbraccio mozzafiato. Il bacio divenne presto ben più profondo e deciso, come se il sapore delle labbra e della lingua di Peter le apparissero ora più nitidi e forti che mai. Sentiva il proprio seno schiacciato contro il suo petto, il suo ventre sfiorare i suoi addominali scolpiti. Aderì involontariamente ancora di più al suo corpo quando la mano di Peter, scesa alla base della sua schiena, si insinuò lievemente nei suoi boxer.

"Aaah…" Peter non provò nemmeno a trattenersi, reclinando il capo all'indietro, la bocca mezza aperta e gli occhi sbarrati. Il modo in cui il suo petto e il seno giovane di lei si accarezzavano l'un l'altro era il paradiso, era qualcosa che gli faceva venire voglia di morire pur di non perderla mai più, era… _cazzo, non già adesso…_

Claire spalancò prepotentemente gli occhi quando sentì qualcosa di duro premerle con moderata insistenza contro il bacino, sforzandosi di sconnettere il cervello dal resto del corpo… perché se avesse iniziato a ragionare, sapeva che sarebbe impazzita a forza di chiedersi che diavolo stesse facendo. Baciò il collo di Peter, incentivandolo a stringerla – se possibile – ancora di più.

_Aiuto, Peter, mi sento un'idiota…_

"Ehi ehi ehi, buona, buona" le sue labbra furono in un attimo contro le tempie di Claire, mentre tornava ad accarezzarle la schiena. "Stai andando… benissimo" la sua voce era roca, molto più bassa del solito.

Claire sollevò gli occhi, incapace di trattenere un sorriso timido. "E' solo che è tutto così… bello che mi fa venire voglia di piangere"

_Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Il moro le scoprì la fronte con una mano, tirandole indietro i capelli. Forse era il caso di procedere, o per lo meno di far evolvere la situazione, ma diavolo, non riusciva a guardarla in volto e non essere invaso dal folle desiderio di ricominciare a baciarla, lasciando da parte tutto il resto, baciarla finchè non sarebbero stati i movimenti della sua bocca a delle sue mani a dirgli che era tutto a posto e potevano andare avanti. Non era certo il più noto intenditore del genere femminile, ma Claire era tesa quanto una corda di violino. E lo sapeva, perché era Claire e perché era sua.

_E perché dal momento in cui si erano incontrati avevano capito di far parte di qualcosa. Insieme. _

"… ah…" questa volta fu lei a gemere, sorprendendo innanzitutto se stessa, intossicata da quella vicinanza, dalle mani di Peter serrate sui suoi fianchi.

Se le sue mani non fossero state arpionate alle spalle del ragazzo probabilmente le avrebbe usate per coprirsi freneticamente la bocca, ma si sforzò di rimanere calma – calma? Ma non prendiamoci in giro – e cercare di non incontrare il suo sguardo.

Sussultò quando lo sentì muoversi, e con la coda dell'occhio vide Peter inginocchiarsi ai suoi piedi.

Sollevò lo sguardo per trovare finalmente quello di lei. Era un uomo, era forte, e per di più in grado di usare un numero indescrivibile di poteri. Eppure, quegli occhi dal colore così selvaggio le stavano chiedendo il permesso, ancora una volta. Per quanto Claire gli avesse già detto il suo 'sì', e molti altri uomini se lo sarebbero fatto bastare.

La bionda annuì, deglutendo, e un attimo dopo le mani di Peter stavano scorrendo lungo le sue gambe, trascinandosi con sé i boxer. La aiutò a sfilarli quando fu giunto all'altezza delle sue caviglie, prima di metterli da parte senza troppa cura e tornare a guardarla.

_DIO SANTISSIMO CHE VERGOGNA!!!_

Le baciò una coscia per soffocare la risata che si sarebbe volentieri fatto, circondandole entrambe le gambe con le braccia. Appoggiò la fronte contro il bacino di lei, prima di emettere finalmente il respiro profondo che aveva a lungo trattenuto. Quasi senza accorgersene dischiuse le labbra in un bacio piccolo e dolce, ma che ebbe il potere di dargli i brividi nel momento in cui sentì una mano soffice e piccola perdersi tremula tra i suoi capelli.

Claire cercò di concentrarsi su quanto fossero morbidi e adorabilmente lunghi, scacciando disperatamente qualsiasi pensiero riguardo dove la bocca di Peter fosse in quel momento e mordendosi ripetutamente le labbra. Avrebbe tanto voluto fare qualcosa per farlo sentire ugualmente coccolato e importante, ma sapeva che non ne sarebbe stata assolutamente capace, e poi… e poi non riusciva assolutamente a pensare a niente, perché…

"… Peter…"

_There's something in your voice  
That makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts  
For the rest of my life_

Il moro buttò fuori un gemito gutturale e roco, mentre strofinava dolcemente la fronte contro la morbida peluria dorata della ragazza e la sentiva tremare contro di lui. Sollevò una mano fino a sorreggerle la schiena quando avvertì chiaramente che non sarebbe stata in grado di reggersi in piedi ancora per molto. Si tirò su in piedi, le guance scarlatte e la fronte umida, prima di provare a tranquillizzarla con un bacio.

Si tolse da solo i boxer, e anche con una certa urgenza, prima di passarle un braccio attorno alla vita e sdraiarsi sul letto insieme a lei, facendola stendere supina.

Claire strizzò gli occhi e cercò di regolarizzare il proprio respiro – per quanto la semplice parola 'regolarizzare' avrebbe fatto senza dubbio ridere spietatamente chiunque l'avesse vista in quel momento. _Nuda_, lei… esattamente come lui, che le stava accanto appoggiato su un fianco, senza perdersi una singola sfumatura delle adorabili smorfie che il suo volto continuava a fare… bello, bello, _bello_, dannazione, più bello del sole.

"… fa male?" chiese piano, quando la mano di Peter si posò sulla sua guancia scottante. Era una domanda stupida, lo sapeva… eppure non era riuscita ad evitare di fargliela. _Perché, non mi dirai mica che stai ancora contando le figure di merda che ti stai facendo con quest'uomo straordinario, vero…?!_

Il moro non le rispose, ma fece scendere lentamente la mano. Lungo il collo liscio di Claire, fino ad arrivare ai seni.

Gliene accarezzò uno con la punta delle dita, facendo man mano sempre più pressione… fino a coprirglielo quasi completamente. Era morbida sotto il suo tocco, morbida e fremente. Fremente per lui.

Senza muovere la mano di un centimetro, piegò il capo sull'altro seno, prendendole un capezzolo tra le labbra.

_Oddiomiosantissimodannazioneporcamiseria!_

Claire si mosse convulsamente sotto di lui, respirando freneticamente, qualcosa che semplicemente mandò le farfalle nello stomaco del ragazzo. Inarcò un po' la schiena, spingendo involontariamente ancora di più il suo seno nella bocca di Peter e piantandogli le unghie non troppo lunghe nella schiena.

_I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

Si sentiva andare in fiamme, ed era tutto così assurdo e naturale allo stesso tempo da farla sentire persa in un sogno così irraggiungibile che non aveva mai neppure osato sognarlo.

Gli accarezzò una guancia con la mano libera, sentendola calda quasi quanto si sentiva lei, e subito Peter, con incredibile tenerezza, uso la sua per salire ad accarezzarle il volto allo stesso modo, pur senza interrompersi.

Si tirò su dopo quelle che a Claire parvero ore, tornando a contemplare il volto scomposto della bionda. Le sorrise appena, sfiorandole le labbra con le proprie. "Cristo…" mormorò piano, tra l'incredulo e il meravigliato. Neanche lo schifo per se stesso – archiviato da qualche parte, ma pur sempre vivo e fremente – riusciva più a spaventarlo in alcun modo.

Mosse finalmente la mano dal seno sinistro della giovane, facendola scendere lentamente lungo il suo addome, con lentezza estenuante, sempre più giù, sempre più giù… la sentì ridere appena per il solletico quando le passò le dita nell'ombelico, una dopo l'altra, ma non si soffermò molto, e continuò a scendere… per poi sentire le labbra di Claire esalare un sospiro tremulo quando la sua mano giunse in mezzo alle sue cosce, in prossimità del suo punto più delicato.

Più serio e attento che mai, versò il fuoco che bruciava nei propri occhi in quelli chiari di lei, augurandosi di poterne lavare via tutta la paura e l'ansia con la semplice forza di uno sguardo.

Appoggiò la fronte contro quella di Claire mentre la sua mano si posava sul suo sesso umido, poi spinse dolcemente con un dito. I muscoli tesi della bionda opposero subito resistenza, e la vide contrarre il volto in una smorfia nervosa.

_Turnaround, every now and then I know  
there's no one in the universe_

_as magical and wonderous as you_

"Rilassati" le alitò sulle labbra, prima di baciargliele "… è solo un dito, non può farti male"

Le accarezzò la pancia su e giù, avanti e indietro, ripetutamente. Nonostante quella nuvola offuscata di emozioni più o meno contrastanti, Claire riusciva perfettamente a leggere sul suo volto quanto gli costasse procedere così piano, e intraprese una furiosa lotta contro se stessa, cercando di tranquillizzarsi in tutti i modi.

Strinse forte i denti quando la mano di Peter scese nuovamente e il suo dito si insinuò dentro di lei, ma questa volta riuscì a permettergli di penetrare più a fondo.

"Bravissima…" il moro le sorrise, accompagnando il dito con un altro, facendo nuovamente un po' di pressione in più. Claire tremò violentemente e piegò una gamba quando le dita divennero tre, lasciandosi andare e iniziando a respirare ad una velocità che non avrebbe creduto possibile.

Il dolore stava iniziando a scemare, stava diventando tutto così insopportabilmente bello.

_Ti prego, non fermarti…_

Peter spalancò gli occhi. _Dio santissimo, mai e poi mai… _la sua mano che si inumidiva sempre di più e gli occhi sbarrati di Claire puntati nei suoi erano qualcosa che non sarebbe riuscito a reggere senza perdere il controllo, e soffocò le pulsioni che si stavano pericolosamente impadronendo del suo corpo con un bacio violento e disperato, un bacio a bocche aperte, profondo, di quelli che toglievano il fiato.

Spinse istintivamente ancora di più con la mano, sfregando i pettorali contro il seno di lei e sentendo il suo cuore impazzire contro il proprio petto, ritrovandosi a sperare che fosse per la gioia.

Claire si sentiva sul punto di esplodere, come se fosse tutto troppo grande e semplicemente _troppo _perché potesse gestirlo. Graffiò la guancia di Peter assaporando il sapore salmastro della sua lingua, sentendo il suo membro pulsante che le premeva con forza sempre maggiore contro una gamba e percorrendo la schiena di Peter con la mano libera, fino a raggiungere il suo sedere scolpito, affondando le dita nella carne.

_Claire… _

_And when you cry I feel the sky  
Burst open in my veins  
If loving you makes a slave of me  
Then I'll spend my whole life in chains_

Peter piegò una gamba fino a portarla contro il fianco della ragazza, facendo involontariamente sì che le loro gambe si incrociassero in un gioco scomposto e spasmodico.

Salì a baciarle la fronte quando avvertì che il volto della ragazza si stava lentamente imperlando di sudore, e poi, con un'ultima convulsione, la sentì contrarsi sotto di lui e contro la sua mano, che finalmente spostò dal sesso di lei, usandola per scansarsi i capelli dalla fronte. Quando Claire lo strinse a sé ricambiò l'abbraccio, baciandole il collo.

_È il meglio che ho potuto fare_, avrebbe voluto dirle, oppure _può darsi che ti faccia male comunque_. Ma sentiva il fiato venirgli meno come un adolescente, come se non avesse appena portato Claire all'orgasmo, ma fosse _lui _quello sfinito e con il disperato bisogno di forze.

Si tirò su, appoggiandosi su un gomito per non gravarle troppo con il suo peso, prima di sorriderle e baciarle la punta del naso.

"Stai bene?" la sua voce era rauca e bassa. Claire chiuse gli occhi.

_Penso che sia qualcosa che vada oltre il bene, il male, o qualsiasi altra cosa. E sei mio zio. Dovrei vergognarmi, dovrei voler sprofondare sotto terra. Ma non ci posso fare niente se prima di ogni altra cosa tu sei Peter, Peter e basta._

"… cr-credo di sì"

"Vuoi… fermarti un attimo?" … _ti prego, dimmi di no, non ce la faccio…_

Claire deglutì, scuotendo lievemente il capo. Lo guardò in tutta la sua figura atletica – compresa quell'erezione che continuava a farle paura – prima di iniziare a percorrergli il corpo con la propria mano, partendo dal collo per scendere sempre più giù. Cercò di non pensare a quanto fosse patetico il suo tentativo di apparirgli disinvolta come lui era stato con lei quando in realtà le sue mani non riuscivano a muoversi senza tremare – e, con ogni probabilità, avrebbero tremato anche da ferme. Lo vide chiudere gli occhi quando arrivò all'altezza del suo addome, rallentando sempre di più per posticipare il più possibile _quel _momento… che però, ad un certo punto arrivò.

_Okay, Claire, basta frignare. Respira, cazzo. Uno, due… tre… _

E senza pensare oltre chiuse le dita attorno alla sua eccitazione, nello stesso momento in cui Peter apriva la bocca contro la sua guancia rovente. Lo sentì sospirare rumorosamente, e in qualche modo si fece coraggio e prese a muovere la propria mano. Più passava il tempo e più si sentiva piccola ed inadeguata ad accogliere quell'organo così pulsante ed esigente, ma si concentrò con le unghie e con i denti su quanto fosse dolce il suono del respiro sempre più affannato di Peter, sul modo naturale con cui i loro corpi sembravano cercarsi, sulla mano che lui aveva nuovamente portato sul suo seno e di cui si accorse solo in quel momento, avvampando per l'ennesima volta.

_Down to the earth I fell  
With dripping wings  
Heavy things won't fly  
And the sky might catch on fire  
And burn the axis of the world_

La bionda distolse gli occhi dai suoi quando lo sentì spingere insistentemente contro la sua mano, e non lo vide quando si morse violentemente un labbro. Peter chiuse gli occhi, che ora gli bruciavano. Non voleva chiedergliene di più, quei movimenti così eccessivamente lenti erano il ritmo della sua Claire e sarebbe stata lei a decidere ogni cosa… e gli andava anche bene, perché era fantastico, perché avrebbe voluto che durasse all'infinito e perché la semplice idea della sua mano chiusa intorno a lui riusciva a fargli balzare il cuore in gola… ma _diavolo_, stava impazzendo.

La mano libera di Claire salì lungo il suo collo, attirandolo più verso di sé, proprio nel momento in cui il pensiero di ciò che stava facendo, di Claire sotto di lui, di Claire così dannatamente bella, di ciò che avrebbe voluto fare con lei – e che avrebbe fatto, ormai era troppo tardi per evitare l'inevitabile, del fatto che si odiava, che si sentiva un usurpatore, che le stava rubando l'innocenza e che la amava così tanto che faceva male, gli facevano riversare il proprio seme sulla pancia e contro la mano della bionda. Proprio mentre Peter la baciava reprimendo un gemito strozzato, sentendola rilassarsi leggermente.

"Lo so, fa un po' schifo" le sussurrò con un mezzo sorriso.

Claire scrollò le spalle. "Non più di quanto devo avertene fatto io prima"

Il ragazzo afferrò un lembo di lenzuolo, prima di pulirle la mano e il ventre. "Penso che debbano ancora inventarlo un universo in cui qualcosa di te possa farmi schifo" le sussurrò, e aveva smesso di sorridere. Ora la sua voce era più profonda, i suoi occhi più incupiti, e più gli guardava le mani e più le apparivano straordinariamente forti, per non parlare del resto del corpo. E inutile dire quanto lei si sentisse una formica al cospetto di un'aquila reale.

_Everything is shoreless sea  
A weightlessness is passing over me_

Peter la guardò, e fu come se solo in quel momento il suo cervello avesse attaccato la spina alla presa della corrente. Come se una nuova luce ora illuminasse il suo volto, una luce che gli impediva di continuare a far finta di niente. Le guance lisce, i capelli scomposti e qualche ciuffo dorato a coprirle lo sguardo, gli occhi che brillavano, le labbra piene socchiuse, che adesso sorridevano appena, un sorriso sorpreso - _chissà che faccia da coglione devo avere, d'altra parte_ – e forse interrogativo. Una ragazzina. Sua nipote. Sangue del suo sangue. Avrebbe dovuto proteggerla dagli orrori che c'erano nel mondo, e invece l'aveva trascinata dritta dentro.

"Dimmelo di nuovo che lo vuoi, Claire"

La bionda non provò nemmeno a parlare, sapeva che la voce le sarebbe venuta meno. E che non avrebbe neppure saputo con esattezza che cosa rispondere. Annuì soltanto, sperando di apparire convincente.

Trattenne il respiro quando Peter si sistemò meglio sopra di lei. Le prese entrambi i polsi, portandole le mani ai due lati della testa. Le loro dita si intrecciarono, e subito sentì chiaramente quelle di Claire serrarsi con forza.

"Stringi i denti" le mormorò a fior di labbra. Claire strizzò prepotentemente gli occhi, accogliendo le labbra di Peter con le proprie un istante dopo.

Nel momento in cui il ragazzo si spingeva dentro di lei, facendola sussultare violentemente.

Si fermò subito, il fiato corto e i nervi incredibilmente tesi. "Tranquilla. Va tutto bene"

Provò a spingere un po' di più, e la sentì irrigidirsi intorno a lui.

_Ahia…_

Fu come se Claire l'avesse urlato. La vista totalmente annebbiata dal peso di quell'attesa forzata, Peter riuscì a vederla mordersi un labbro per trattenere un gemito di dolore.

Premette le labbra contro quelle di lei finchè non le sentì aprirsi contro le proprie, baciandola con passione e mettendo in quel bacio tutta la sua spietata voglia di poter essere lui a provare quel dolore al suo posto.

Claire disarcionò le mani da quelle di lui e gli circondò le spalle con le braccia, graffiandolo ancora e cercando di respirare ad un ritmo perlomeno accettabile.

Si odiava e detestava le lacrime che le stavano inumidendo le guance.

"… Pe-ter…" buttò fuori rompendo il bacio, quando lo sentì provare ad entrare un altro po'.

"Sono qui, amore" le baciò dolcemente una guancia, e per un attimo Claire riuscì a mettere il dolore da parte.

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_

_Amore… mi hai… chiamata… _"Lo so" la ragazza riuscì a rispondergli con un piccolo sorriso, seppur sofferto.

Un'ultima spinta, e Peter fu totalmente dentro di lei. Che sentì una violenta ondata di fuoco partirle dal bacino e raggiungere tutto il resto del corpo, ma non importava. Perché Peter era veramente parte di lei, adesso.

_Peter. E'. Dentro. Di. Me._

"… ti amo" gemette piano, passandogli una mano tra i capelli.

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

Il moro sollevò il capo, guardandola negli occhi.

"Ti amo" ripetè lei, strizzando gli occhi per scacciare le lacrime e le gocce di sudore.

Il sorriso che sbocciò sul volto di Peter aveva qualcosa di diverso da qualunque suo sorriso Claire avesse mai visto. Non credeva che si potesse leggere tanta spontaneità in un volto.

"Ti amo" il labbro gli si distorse come ogni volta, come ogni adorabile e santissima volta.

Lo strinse più forte a sé, mentre lui iniziava a muoversi, acquistando via via più ritmo.

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

Claire chiuse gli occhi, facendosi cullare dal respiro affannoso di Peter, dal suo profumo così caldo, concentrandosi sulla sensazione di paradiso che si impadroniva di lei ogni volta che il petto del ragazzo sfiorava il suo. E su quanto quella presenza dentro di lei si stesse trasformando in qualcosa di diverso dal fastidio e dal dolore… si sentiva più vicina a lui ad ogni spinta, sentiva il furioso battito del cuore di Peter con una forza tale che le sembrava che stesse battendo nel suo stesso corpo, accanto al proprio. Ed era dannatamente e maledettamente…

_Wow…_

E per Peter sentirla rilassarsi e perdersi in quella sensazione era l'ossigeno, era tutto ciò che da ora in poi gli sarebbe bastato per poter vivere. La prese per i fianchi e la tirò più contro di sé, baciandola e passandole una mano tra i capelli quando la vide spalancare gli occhi.

"Claire…" aveva preso a pronunciare il suo nome tra i respiri pesanti, "Claire…" come una debole preghiera, come una supplica di non lasciarlo, mai, per niente al mondo.

"… aaah… Peter…" di nuovo le mani della bionda tra i suoi capelli, di nuovo la sua voce cristallina – come se sentirla contrarsi intorno a lui non bastasse a farlo impazzire alla grande.

_Ci tieni proprio a vedermi perdere il controllo, eh?_

Il cuore di Claire prese a battere più forte e il suo respiro si fece più affannato quando vide il volto di Peter contrarsi in smorfie di piacere così a lungo trattenute. Gli occhi chiusi, le guance e i capelli lucidi di sudore. Non le sembrava possibile, come poteva essere che un'imbranata e totalmente incapace come lei riuscisse a farlo sentire tanto bene…? Era stato lui a fare tutto, lui a tranquillizzarla, lui a farle superare l'imbarazzo e la paura della prima volta. E ora sembrava perso in lei con un'espressione che sembrava quasi volerla ringraziare...

_I feel so light  
This is all I want to feel tonight  
I feel so light  
Tonight and the rest of my life_

Peter affondò il volto nel collo di lei, baciandola ripetutamente, quasi a volersi impedire di urlare a squarciagola. E questo Claire riusciva a capirlo perfettamente, perché era incredibile quella voglia di gridare che si era impadronita così all'improvviso anche di lei, di tutto il suo essere… gli baciò una spalla umida, accarezzandogli il volto e ancora i capelli, neri e bellissimi anche ora che erano completamente sconvolti e fuori posto. Si sentiva leggera, le sembrava di correre a perdifiato, correre, correre, correre, verso una meta che non conosceva ma che voleva raggiungere e continuare a correre allo stesso tempo.

Stanca, distrutta, eppure più i suoi muscoli le imploravano un po' di tregua e più la voglia di sorridere premeva contro le sue labbra. Più il profumo di Peter diventava forte.

Il ragazzo scese con le mani lungo la schiena liscia di lei, un palmo appoggiato su un gluteo e l'altro nel centro della schiena, appoggiando la bocca aperta nell'incavo tra il collo e la spalla di Claire. Ci era quasi, lo sentiva, solo più pochi istanti…

…_it's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry!_

… e poi accadde. Il piacere esplose violento e trionfante nel corpo di entrambi, squassandoli con una convulsione che fece inarcare la schiena di Claire, facendo aderire ancora di più il petto a quello di Peter, proprio mentre lui rovesciava senza troppa grazia il capo all'indietro.

_Dio… se esisti ferma il tempo, ti prego…_

_Grazie per avermi portato in paradiso, Claire… non lo merito._

Un brivido scosse Claire quando sentì il liquido caldo versarsi dentro di lei, prima che Peter si abbandonasse con il capo sul suo petto. Aveva il fiatone, riusciva a vedergli le spalle che si alzavano e si abbassavano senza sosta, sentendo il suo fiato caldo entrarle dentro.

Gli cercò una mano con la propria, e le loro dita si intrecciarono di nuovo.

Claire sentì le labbra di Peter dischiudersi in un bacio piccolo e soffice contro il suo seno, e poi ancora un altro, e un altro ancora, risalendo lentamente lungo il suo petto, lungo il suo collo, fino a raggiungerle il viso.

_It feels like home to me,  
It feels like home to me,  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_

Sfregò appena le labbra contro quelle di lei, prima di baciarle la punta del naso. Poi tornò a guardarla, prima di accarezzarle il volto, sfiorandole le labbra rosee con il pollice. La vide sorridere lievemente. Faceva veramente male agli occhi guardarla.

Nessuno dei due disse niente. Nessuno dei due trovò il silenzio imbarazzante, né sentì la necessità di romperlo in alcun modo. Non ci sarebbero state parole adatte, e sinceramente, non ne avevano bisogno.

No. Nessuno dei due aveva bisogno di niente che non fosse tra le sue braccia.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While youre far away dreaming_

La luce del mattino penetrava attraverso le tende consumate, battendo impietosa contro le palpebre di Peter.

Il ragazzo si strofinò gli occhi senza la minima grazia, prima di abbassarli.

E sorridere come un idiota, senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Baciò la testa di Claire, addormentata contro il suo petto, e la strinse di più con il braccio che le teneva attorno alla vita.

Le prese una mano nella sua, portandosela alla bocca e baciandola.

_Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God were together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever_

"Ti sei messa in un gran bel casino, Claire" fece piano, facendo scorrere le dita lungo il braccio liscio della bionda. "Davvero grande. Perché l'hai fatto?" chiuse gli occhi, scuotendo il capo. "… perché sei fuori di testa quanto me? Perché non mi hai fermato, Cristo santo…"

"… mmh…" Claire si mosse contro di lui, sfuggendo al suo abbraccio, prima di aprire gli occhi e guardarsi intorno, un po' spaesata.

Peter si tirò su a sedere quando vide lei fare lo stesso, e le scostò i capelli dal volto per poterla guardare meglio. "Ehi…"

Ma Claire si prese il volto tra le mani, i gomiti appoggiati alle ginocchia e le spalle che tremavano.

_Cazzo._

"… tesoro…"

"Dio…"

"Claire, sono qui… è tutto a posto…"

La bionda sollevò il volto, guardandolo con gli occhi lucidi e arrossati. Non oppose resistenza quando Peter la prese tra le braccia, e nascose il viso contro il suo petto, lasciandosi cullare dal suo modo così dolce di accarezzarle i capelli.

"Lo so, è strano" fece piano Peter, le labbra premute contro la sua fronte.

"E' sbagliato, vero…?" domandò stupidamente lei, appoggiandogli una mano sul petto. _Ma certo che lo è. _

Peter deglutì rumorosamente. "Sono più sbagliato io che ci credo"

Claire sollevò lo sguardo, staccandosi leggermente dal suo petto… e dopo essersi guardati per qualche secondo si buttarono l'uno tra le braccia dell'altra, gli occhi chiusi e il cuore in fiamme. D'amore, di paura, di tensione.

Si lasciarono cadere tra le lenzuola, finendo sdraiati sui fianchi, senza muovere le braccia di un centimetro.

_If you knew how lonely  
My life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done_

"Odori di buono" fece ad un tratto lei, chiudendo gli occhi.

Peter sbuffò. "Se ti piace la puzza di sudore può darsi"

Claire sollevò lo sguardo per incontrare i suoi occhi. "Cosa faremo?"

Il moro le accarezzò il volto con il dorso della mano. "Devi andare dai tuoi. Ti staranno aspettando" sciolse delicatamente l'abbraccio e si alzò in piedi, dandole la schiena.

La bionda mandò giù un magone. "… e poi…?"

Peter si voltò appena, incrociando il suo sguardo per un paio di secondi. Le rivolse un sorriso triste. "Vestiti, Claire"

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Peter allungò il braccio verso le macchine in corsa, intercettando lo sguardo del primo taxista che passò, che accostò l'auto contro il marciapiede.

"Finisce qui, vero?" Claire si strinse nella giacca. Il freddo aveva congelato le lacrime sulle sue guance.

Il ragazzo sospirò. "Se è questo che vuoi"

"Tanto finisce qui in ogni caso" la bionda abbassò il capo, tirando su col naso.

"… signori? Ne abbiamo ancora per molto?" la voce eloquente dell'autista li attraversò come una scossa elettrica.

Peter passò un dito sotto il mento di Claire e le sollevò il volto. "Io ti amo, Claire. Per me non può finire" e ancora prima di rendersene conto si stavano baciando follemente, serrati l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro, gli occhi che bruciavano e il cuore che frustava il petto di entrambi.

Terribilmente sbagliato. E li faceva sentire meravigliosamente vivi. Vivi. _Vivi. _

"Signori?!? Io avrei fretta, non so se mi spiego!"

Claire chiuse le mani a pugno contro il cappotto di Peter. "… promettimi che ci rivedremo"

"Ti troverò" le disse lui contro le sue labbra. "Te lo giuro. Ti troverò, Claire"

Il clacson la fece sussultare, un attimo prima che la testa di un irritatissimo taxista sbucasse fuori dal finestrino.

"MA INSOMMA! Potete almeno decidervi, per l'amor del cielo?"

Claire gli sorrise, trattenendo a forza un singhiozzo, e annuì. "… mi troverai"

… _some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

THE END

Soundtrack:

Innocence, by Avril Lavigne

Keep holding on, by Avril Lavigne

Feels like home, by Chantal Kreviazuk

Nothing else matters, by Metallica

Lose your way, by Sophie B. Hawkins

Iris, by Goo Goo Dolls

Total eclipse of the heart, by Bonnie Tyler

Tonight and the rest of my life, by Nina Gordon

I don't want to miss a thing, by Aerosmith

A moment like this, by Kelly Clarkson


End file.
